1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture apparatus and optical device and, more particularly, to an image capture apparatus having an image stabilization function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image capture apparatuses are conventionally known which have an image stabilization apparatus that detects a shake of the image capture apparatus and drives an imaging lens movable to compensate for image blur caused by the shake. Recently, image stabilization apparatuses have become known which compensate for higher degrees of camera shake, such as that which may occur when shooting while walking; they are more effective as the zoom approaches full wide angle (to be referred to as a dynamic mode).
One example of an image capture apparatus which compensates for higher degrees of camera shake is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-47742.
However, in the conventional technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-47742, the driving resolution of a shift lens drops when the movable range is widened in accordance with the orientation of the image capture apparatus while shooting. In still image capture, this influence stands out as degradation of the image stabilization effect. When the movable range is widened, an image quality decrease such as a degradation in image resolution may occur in a still image due to the characteristics of the optical lens.